


Two Cryptid Dads and their Murder Son

by CreatureFeature170



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Found Family, Hoodie and Masky say I love you weirdly, ITS HOODIE NOT HOODY, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Violence, Yes this is self indulgent fluff what u gonna do, hoodsky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Hoodie and Masky find a teenager passed out at the edge of the woods, they take him in as their own and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Hoodie/Masky, Hoody/Masky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid don't read too much into this.

Masky opened his eyes. 

Grunting, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. The small shack was filled with early morning light through the cracked window and he could hear some annoying ass birds outside screaming. 

Hoodie laid beside him. Mask pushed up only over his mouth and some of his nose, he was breathing softly and Masky smiled before he got up and headed to the bag they kept around for supplies to look for something to eat. 

He came back to the bed where Hoodie was now sitting up, mask fully off and he was rubbing a hand over his face to wake himself up. 

“Mornin sunshine” Masky said, sitting back down beside Hoodie with his pack of beef jerky, “how’d you sleep?” 

“Awful” Hoodie grumbled, snatching the jerky from Masky who growled. Hoodie paid no mind and ate a piece. 

Masky huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “Well...we gotta move out soon so wake up” 

“I am awake you fucker” 

“You’re so loving” 

“Suck my dick” 

“Maybe later,” Masky said, patting Hoodie's thigh before he got up again, starting to go through their stuff to make sure everything was there. 

“Are we good to go?” Hoodie asked and Masky nodded, picking up the backpack and hoisting it onto his shoulders, 

“Yea, we’re good...c’mon” 

With that, Masky grabbed his mask and left, Hoodie following close behind while tugging his own mask over his face. The two walked in silence. Masky reached over after a little bit and held Hoodie’s hand loosely who held on tighter. 

The two eventually heard sirens. Masky looked towards Hoodie who shrugged, the two headed over to the edge of the woods to see firetrucks, police cars and ambulances near a house that was up in flames. Masky could feel the flames from where he stood and it was a fair distance away. 

Masky was so caught up in staring at the roaring flames that he didn’t notice Hoodie had slipped away until he heard the other whistle for him. 

Heading over to Hoodie, Masky stopped in shock. 

There was a kid, probably no older than eighteen or nineteen. His shaggy brown hair was messy and dirty, soot covered the kid and he smelled like gasoline. 

“We can’t just leave him…” Hoodie said softly and Masky sighed, carefully picking the kid up, 

“Let’s go find a hotel then…” He whispered to Hoodie who nodded and the two walked off again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I'm okay at writing the tics and stutter so if you have any tips or ways for me to improve please tell me.

Masky sat on the motel room's chair, one leg slung over the side of it while Hoodie looked at the kid they’d saved earlier to make sure he wasn’t too badly injured. 

“He doing okay?” Masky asked and Hoodie shrugged, 

“Kinda hard to tell without any actual equipment...he seems fine though” 

Almost as if on cue, the kid started to hack and cough. Sitting bolt upright as his chest heaved, his hands shaking as he stared wide eyed at the motel bed. The kid looked confused for a few seconds before he looked up at Masky and Hoodie, eyes wide. 

“Wh-Who-” The kid stopped as he smacked his chest, whistling afterwards, “Who the fu-fuck are yo-you?!” 

“Calm down kid” Masky said, standing up, “I’m Masky, he’s Hoodie...he won’t talk much” 

“I-I’m no-no-no-” The kid whistled again, “not a kid! I’m eighteen!” 

Masky raised an eyebrow, “Alright, what’s your name?” 

“...Toby” 

“Well, Toby, wanna stay with us for a bit?” 

Toby seemed suspicious, “Wh-Why?” he asked, his head jerking to the side, 

“So we can make sure you don’t die, we found you passed out near the woods, there was a fi-” 

Masky stopped as Toby slapped him. Masky blinking in shock and rubbing his cheek. He could feel rage start bubbling but he took a deep breath when he saw how terrified the kid looked, 

“Tourettes?” 

Toby nodded, almost seeming ashamed, “Ki-Kids used to c-c-c-c” he swallowed heavily, “call me ‘Ticci Toby’” 

“We won’t call you anything but Toby, okay kid?” Masky said and he could hear Hoodie chuckle quietly. Toby nodded slowly, 

“I-I guess I can st-stay” 

“Cool” Masky said, looking over at Hoodie, “you wanna go get some food?”   
Hoodie nodded, walking over and nuzzling Masky’s neck, kissing it gently before he stepped away and waved at Toby, leaving the room. 

Toby glanced at Masky nervously, he seemed defensive, “Wh-Where are my ha-hatchets?” 

Masky gestured to a corner of the room where the two hatchets were laid against the wall. Toby nodded, staying curled up on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest, 

“I’m not gonna hurt you kid” Masky said. Toby chuckled weakly, 

“We’ll s-see…”.


End file.
